


The Wonder Of You

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Keegan is a gentle man deep down, Keegan is only soft with Logan, Logan can sew and bake, Logan is a virgin, M/M, Smut, Song fic, idk what else to add, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: The Wonder of You by VillagersListen to this song while reading please, it's beautiful
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Wonder Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludamlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludamlada/gifts).



> I couldn't help but think this would be a good song to represent Keegan and Logan.

* * *

"Keegan?" Keegan turns to face Logan, spotting the younger male in a loose shirt and plaid pajama pants.

He leans against the door frame to the rec room, his eyes half open.

"Yeah, kid?"

Logan walks over, tripping over his own feet twice.

He sits in the chair beside the couch, watching Keegan curiously. "I can't sleep."

Keegan nods slowly, setting his book down and sitting up.

"What can I do?" His voice is soft, gentle.

Logan stands, surprising the older male when he climbs onto the couch with him. "Can you spoon me? Like last time?"

Keegan chuckles, allowing Logan to snuggle onto his arms.

Within minutes he's asleep, snoring softly.

Keegan brushes dirty blond strands from his forehead.

Picking up his book, he uses Logan's shoulder as a book rest.

It hadn't been the first time Logan had crawled from his bed, asking to be held.

He started having nightmares shortly after he returned home.

He couldn't sleep unless someone held him. It just so happens Keegan was that volunteer.

He didn't mind, there's was nothing weird about it to him.

_Except for the fact Logan didn't realize what he was doing._

He sighs heavily, setting his book down and gets comfortable.

Logan turns over in his sleep, snuggling into Keegan's chest.

They stayed like that until morning, when Keegan had to sneak away.

Heaven forbid Elias catch him snuggling with his youngest.

As the days continued, Logan would ask to sleep with him, and he would allow it.

Randomly, he had also asked to be trained by him.

"Merrick's a prick and Hesh is being selfish." Was his reasoning, however he didn't believe it.

He trained the kid anyway, increasing his skill in hand to hand combat, and getting him used to the weight and pull of a sniper rifle.

As the days passed, and missions were fulfilled, Keegan and Logan grew closer.

Hesh was quite jealous. Logan abandoned him for some guy ten years older than him.

He didn't realize what what was going on in Logan's head.

During one of their missions, he followed right behind Keegan, afraid he'd be eaten by the sharks had he not.

He was scolded for it, only because he scared the shit out of Keegan.

He thought he lost him when the lighthouse fell.

More days passed, and one morning when he got out of the shower, a box was on his bed.

_To Keegan. I don't know when your birthday is, but Merrick told me you've never celebrated yours, or even really had a cake. Not since you were a kid anyway. So here you go._   
_~ Logan_

"Logan?" He opened the box, a slight, childish joy rising in his chest.

_He got me something._

Come to find out he didn't just get him something, the kid made it.

According to the card attached, when Logan was younger, his mother taught him to sew. He was absolute shit at it, but he kept practicing.

Keegan pulled out the soft black shirt, Keegan's mask pattern stitched onto it.

He ran his fingers along the fabric, smiling to himself.

It reminded him of when his own mom made him hand made clothes.

The kids at school always made fun of him for it, but he loved his mother. Damn them all if he wasn't going to show off her hard work.

He looked at the back of the collar, seeing his name stitched onto it.

He slipped it on, enjoying the cool fabric against his warm skin. When he looked back down, he spotted a blue and white cake. " _Happy Birthday Keegan"_ written across it in black icing.

He shook his head. "Damn it, kid." He put the lid back on the box, and carefully took it downstairs.

He pulled it out, setting it on the counter.

"You like the shirt?"

Keegan turned to see Logan blushing, staring shyly at him.

He gives a faint smile. "Yeah, it fits perfectly. How'd you get my size?"

His whole face turns bright red, and suddenly he's stuttering.

"Well, I mean, I didn't, it's not like. Well, I did, but, I'm sorry. I snuck into your clothes to get your size."

He would've been pissed had someone other than Logan did that.

Logan was different.

He pats the kids shoulder. "Thank you, Logan." He cuts two slices from the cake, putting each on a plate and handing one to Logan.

"Share it with me?"

He looks beyond elated to eat something sweet, and immediately munches down on it.

He enjoys his, watching as Logan licks his fork and fingers, his mind wandering to not so PG thoughts.

He adjusts his position. "Wanna eat mine too? I'm a little full from the dinner your dad made."

Logan's eyes light up, completely oblivious to Keegan's plotting.

Logan does the same thing, running his tongue along his fork, and then his fingers.

_Fuck me._

He clenches his fists, his brain not seeing the cake covered fork in Logan's hand.

When Logan finishes the dishes, he collapses on the couch, falling asleep as soon as he does.

Keegan sits there, watching him.

He doesn't mean to be creepy, there's just something about Logan's peaceful expression when he sleeps.

It's relaxing.

More days pass, the men getting closer, and closer.

At one point he grabs his clothes, and takes a shower in the public bathroom no one usually uses as they have a main one.

However he wasn't the only one who uses it, and as he steps out of the shower, he pauses, staring at Logan as the other male stares at him.

Well, Logan's not looking at _him_ per say.

It twitches slightly at Logan's lustful stare.

"Logan?" He grabs his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Logan snaps out of it, meeting Keegan's gaze.

"Uh, sorry sir." He takes his clothes and disappears.

When they see each other at dinner, Logan can't look at him.

They eat in silence, listening to everyone talk and argue.

"Logan used to do that." Keegan perks up when Elias mentions Logan's name.

"Used to do what?"

Elias looks at Keegan, as if just now noticing him.

He chuckles at Logan's glare.

"You see, he never really understood gender concepts when he was a kid. So one day when he was seven, shortly after his mother passed, he put on one of her dresses from childhood, as well as a pair of heels. He then walked to David's room and asked him if he looked like a princess."

Keegan looks to Logan, trying to imagine him in a dress as he is now. He can't see it, however he finds it hilarious seven year old Logan did that.

"Kids." Is all he says, before resuming eating.

He can't help but wonder what other women's articles of clothing he'd look good in.

The day after their meal, they go off on a mission.

Halfway through, he orders Logan to do something, and right after Merrick orders him to do the exact opposite, and Logan obeys.

He never said he didn't have anger issues.

He lets out a few punches to his punching bag before sighing heavily.

"Fucking prick." He snarls, snatching up his water bottle and draining it.

"Who's a prick?" He faces Logan, who leans in the doorway.

They simply stare at each other for a few moments, before Keegan walks over to him.

Logan stands straighter, meeting Keegan's gaze.

"Enjoy the view?" His deep voice comes out huskier than normal.

Logan shudders, his face tinting pink.

"You have no idea."

They stare at each other for a few moments before Keegan backs off.

"Come in if you want."

He resumes his assault on the bag, feeling pleased that Logan hasn't moved, and is watching him.

Logan's eyes trail down Keegan's bare torso, enjoying how his muscles ripple under his flesh.

He hears a chuckle come from Logan, gaining his full attention.

"What?" He asks.

Logan covers his mouth, chuckling into his hand.

"You missed." He starts laughing harder, Keegan can't find it in himself to care.

He just loves that noise so much.

It does things to him he can't understand.

"Logan."

He continues to chuckle, allowing it to fade before meeting his gaze.

Electricity shoots down his spine as Logan stares at him.

"Come here." Logan moves forward, pausing in front of him.

"Yes, sir?"

He leans down slightly, bumping his forehead against Logan's.

He sighs, content to be touching even a small bit of Logan.

The younger male doesn't move, not until Hesh yells from downstairs.

"I'll see you later." Logan waves as he leaves, making Keegan feel emptier than ever.

_Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave._

He pulls off his bandages, deciding he should probably unwind before he does something stupid.

More days pass, more missions are completed, more of Logan being the mouthy little shit he is, and Keegan lives for it.

Enjoys every time Logan looks at him. Laughs at his antics or just stares at him thinking Keegan doesn't notice.

After one mission in particular, he feels more strung out than usual.

He never touches himself, it seems too dirty and vulgar, however, now more than ever, he wishes he would. Or someone would.

Someone in particular.

Before he can decide if he should, a soft knock sounds at his door.

Checking the clock on his nightstand, he reads _1:32 am._

He trots to the door, in nothing but his loose fitting pajama pants.

He enjoys the way Logan stares at him when he wears them around the rec room.

When he opens the door, his breath catches in his throat.

Logan stands there, wearing a soft robe, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Can I come in?"

He doesn't hesitate to let him in, watching as Logan examines his room.

"Do you think about me, Keegan? I mean, sexually?"

When Logan looks at him, he nearly feels threatened. _What is he, a fucking mind reader?_

Before he can answer, Logan drops the robe, revealing his beautifully tanned, naked body.

His breath catches in his throat, feeling himself harden.

"I want you to take my virginity." Logan's body language shows his anxiety.

He looks Logan up and down before meeting his eyes.

"What?"

His face flushes, and he covers himself, clearly embarrassed.

"If you don't want to, that's fine, I guess. I just, I thought maybe we could. I've never been with a man before. Never wanted to. But you're confusing me. I want you, even if I have no idea what I'm doing. I want you to take my virginity."

He can feel himself get harder, and curses himself.

"Alright."

Logan's eyes widen, apparently shocked.

He stalks towards Logan, caressing his face with his knuckles.

"If I'm going to do this, Logan, you need to tell me if and when I hurt you. What hurts, how I can make it better. Can you do this?"

Logan leans into his touch, humming. "Yes, sir."

He leans down, kissing Logan gently, deeply. Tasting his tongue and taking in his scent.

He holds Logan's cheek in one hand, using his other to pull him closer.

He shouldn't be doing this, Elias would kill him, yet he can't bring himself to stop.

_It would hurt Logan if I stopped._

So he continues.

When he lays Logan on the bed, propping a pillow under his back, he knows Logan's nervous.

He won't stop biting his lip and squirming.

"Hey, Logan, I'm not going to hurt you." He kisses his nose, massaging his knuckles into Logan's hips.

He moans softly, spreading his legs wider. "I know, I'm not nervous about that." He leans up, kissing Keegan and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Keegan kisses him back, easing his pajama bottoms off slowly.

"Did you bring lube?" He asks suddenly.

Logan blushes, covering his face and pointing at his robe.

For a twenty-seven year old, he often acted seventeen.

Then again, he is a virgin.

Keegan leaned over, pulling it out.

Pouring a little into his finger tips, he rubs it into Logan's hips, and torso, hoping to help him relax.

It slowly works, as he feels Logan sigh, his legs widening further.

Putting more on his fingers, he kisses Logan, easing them into him one at a time.

Every so often his nips at Logan's neck, his chest and abs, distracting him from his intrusion.

When it's time for himself, he starts looking for a condom.

"You didn't happen to bring one, did you?"

Logan shakes his head, pulling Keegan back down for a kiss. "I want to feel you." He whispers, touching noses.

He watches Logan for a moment, before smiling softly. "Okay."

He smiles a lot when Logan is around.

He pulls Logan into another heated kiss, massaging his hips as he enters him.

Logan hardly notices, minus a few gasps and grunts.

He digs his nails into Keegan's back, keeping him grounded as well.

He keeps a slow pace, enjoying how Logan moves his head, throwing it back every so often and holding his mouth open.

He runs his hands through Keegan's hair, not really long enough to grab, but long enough to feel and register.

Keegan watches Logan's many facial expressions with rapt attention, hitting certain spots to see them again.

"How are you so damn beautiful." He gasps, kissing Logan again.

Logan simply hums, squeezing his thighs against Keegan's hips.

"You make me beautiful." He strokes Keegan's cheeks, smiling warmly. "I wouldn't be beautiful without you."

Keegan goes to protest, being stopped when Logan kisses him again.

"I love you, Keegan." He wraps his arms around the older male as he releases, Keegan releasing shortly after.

They lay there for a while, Logan snuggled into Keegan's arms, Keegan listening to his soft breaths.

Kissing his temple, he takes in Logan's scent. He smells like the woods he grew up near.

Logan hums in his sleep, snuggling closer.

"I love you too, Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you have any more song suggestions. 
> 
> Also I freaking love this song! It's so beautiful, like Keegan's eyes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And also Logan


End file.
